As information technologies develop, digital object identifiers (DOI) such as bar codes generated by using digital resource identification technologies are widely used in various services, for example, code scanning payment, contact adding, and following. The DOI is a coding pattern formed by distributing specific geometric patterns (for example, a long strip shape and a square) according to a specific rule, and includes a one-dimensional bar code, a two-dimensional code, etc.
The DOI is graphically displayed after a plurality of pieces of “invisible” information such as link information, a user identifier, and product information are coded. Therefore, a user can use a corresponding device to scan and identify the DOI to obtain information included in the DOI, thereby performing a corresponding service operation.
In the existing technology, a method for completing a service operation by using a DOI is usually as follows: A first user displays a DOI (for example, a two-dimensional code) of the first user by using a first terminal device, and the DOI stores a user ID of the first user; and a second user can scan the DOI of the first user by using a second terminal device (for example, a code scanning device), and complete corresponding service processing based on the user ID after obtaining the user ID of the first user.
However, in a process of completing a service by using a DOI, different from short-range communications technologies such as Near Field Communication (NFC), two service parties cannot exchange information by using the DOI. In other words, only unidirectional one-time information transmission can be implemented by using the DOI. Especially in some service scenarios, a service provider can only know basic information (for example, a user ID or an account name) of the first user based on the DOI of the first user. To complete the service, the service provider needs to perform additional service operations. Apparently, the method is relatively cumbersome.